Earl Cain
Plot Cain Hargreaves is the son of Alexis Hargreaves, who is the Earl and leader of the prestigious Hargreaves family. Cain is physically and emotionally abused by his father; this includes nightly whips, isolation, and his father killing his pets. Alexis tries to jusitfy the abuse by telling Cain that he is "clensing Cains Original Sin". Cain is also hated by his mother, who tries to kill him because she thought he was the reason why Alexis doesnt love her, before she is mysteriously poisoned to death. When Cain was twleve, his father hires Riffael "Riff" Raffit to mentor Cain. Riff becomes Cain's first and only true friend. Before long, Cain confides in Riff that his father actually hates him and he suspects that his father has been poisoning him with arsenic. Cain decides to visit his aunt, Augusta, in a mental instution, and she kills herself by throwing herself out of a window after mistaking Cain to be Alexis. In her dying words, Augusta confesses to Cain that he is the child of incest between her and Alexis. Finally understanding the reason for why his father despised him so much, Cain returns home and feigns death to get his father to confess the truth; Cain is the product of his incestuous affair with Augusta, who went insane after his birth, which is why Alexis hates Cain so much that he wants Cain dead. Alexis also confesses to killing his wife, who was supposed to die after cain until she tried to kill him. Cain confronts Alexis with his own secrets, that he knew of his father's attempts to murder him and that he also planted arsenic in Alexis's pipe in retaliation. Slowly dying from the poison, Alexis says that Cain is a child of sin and will never be loved, or be able to love, before jumping through a window over the cliff. With his father preusmed dead, Cain is cared for by his uncle and becomes Earl of the family. At age seventeen, he and Riff travel the country collecting poisons and solving murders. Along the way, he meets Mary Weather Duke, whom he thinks is his half-sister and adopts her. He also finds evidence that not only is a mysterious organization collecting body parts to revive the dead, but that his father may still be alive and may be part of the organization. Characters Cain Hargreaves Cain is the antihero of the series. He is very handsome, intelligent, and conniving. He has golden-green eyes, as the result of being a child born of incest. As a child, he was abused by his father, who called him a child of sin who can never love and be loved in return. At age 12, he finds out that his Aunt Augusta is actually his mother and the woman he believed to be his mother was his stepmother, making Alexis his father and uncle. After Augusta's death, he poisons his father in retaliation for trying to kill him. After becoming Earl, he and Riff travel across the country collecting poisons and solving murders. Along the way, he meets Mary Weather, whom he thinks is his half-sister, and although this turns out to be false, he adopts her and loves her regardless. He considers Riff as not just his servant, but his companion and true friend, to the point that Cain lets only Riff see and touch the scars on his back. His only wish is to not be like his father, especially after finding out that his first love, Suzutte, is not only his cousin but his half-sister. Cain is infamous for his reputation at collecting poisons. While this occurs throughout the series, Cain dies after trying to save Riff and making a promise to Mary, as well as remind her that he'll always love her as his sister. In the final chapter, Cain is seen smiling after his death, proving he had died peacefully. Cassian Born with a rare form of dwarfism, Cassian was sold as a circus performer at a young age, and grew into a life of crime on the streets. Eventually he sought refuge with Delilah, in the hopes that they could give him an adult's body. However, he's stuck playing gopher for Jizabel, fetching bodies and doing his cleanup. After all this, he's told that Delilah does not have the ability to grant his wish, and he becomes reckless with his own life, endangering hismelf on several ocassions for Jizabel. Alexis Hargreaves Alexis Hargreaves is Cain's father. He is the Earl and previous head of the Hargreaves family. Manipulative and cruel, Alexis is very abusive towards his sons and everyone in the Hargreaves family fears him. He has seduced many women, including a few family members.This is a trait which he shares with his son Cain.The only person Alexis has ever truly loved was his elder sister, Augusta, with whom he had an incestious relationship and produced Cain as a result. Alexis hates Cain because Augusta went insane after giving birth to Cain, and tries to kill with arsenic before Cain poisons him in retaliation. He had also murdered his wife when she tried to kill Cain before he could, also because the marriage had been arranged to separate him and Augusta. He frequently tells Cain that he can never love and be loved by others. He forms an organization that collects body parts to revive Augusta. In the climax, just as he is defeated by Cain, he admitts that although he has done terrible thing to his sons, he truly loved them and wanted happiness for them. Augusta Hargreaves Cain's mother. She is Alexis's older sister, with whom she had an incestuous affair and gave birth to Cain. She went insane after Cain's birth and sent to a mental hospital. Cain intially believes that Alexis raped Augusta, but it turns out that she actually seduced him. She dies after mistaking Cain as Alexis by throwing herself from a window. In the climax, it is revealed that Augusta had possessed Alexis's body after his deatha nd confesses the extent of the truth: she had loved Alexis and faked insantity after Cain's birth to make Alexis hate Cain; she also killed herself to make Alexis try to revive her for her own amusement. She is finally killed by a trap set up by Cain that was meant for his father. Suzutte Suzutte is Cain's first cousin and half-sister; she is Augusta's daughter by her arranged marriage. Cain fell in love with her when they were children, but Suzutte never returned his feelings and never associated with him. She tried to elope with her lover by faking her death, but her lover left her buried to death so he could marry someone else. All of Alexis's dolls are created to look just like Suzutte to weaken Cain; one doll in particular that takes a personal interest in Cain wants to bear a child by Cain at Alexis's demands.